The Thawing
by Paisley Skies
Summary: Zexion is in a Castle turret staring at the winter moon and thinking about life when Marluxia enters. Zexion says that the world is always frozen; can Marluxia convince him there's a spring thaw? Marluxia/Zexion ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: **Hello, all!! Here's yet another one-shot as I postpone updating "Life in Three Colors" ... ^.^;; Anywho! It's Marluxia/Zexion (best KH pairing)! XD Hope you guys like this; I just randomly wrote it. The idea of Zexion standing in a room with a candelabra came into my mind, and this was the result. It was placed in the "angst" category because of Zexion's angst against himself as well as the rest of society.

**IMPORTANT: **I messed up the roles of who goes against the Superior and who doesn't. That's because it fits the story better for it to be this way. Yes, I know that Marluxia is supposed to plot against Xemnas. But it sounded better - for this story's sake - for him to be a loyalist. So... I suppose it's a bit AU in that effect...? I'm not sure. But at any rate, I know what I'm doing. ^.~

I hope you like this, and please review!!!! XDDD

xxx

* * *

It was nighttime, and the Castle's turret was dimly lit apart from a candelabra acting as a floor lamp and the moonlight coming in through the window. The candles were nearly burnt to stubs, and wax was heavily mounting up on the bronze holders. Zexion, perhaps the only inhabitant of the Castle awake at this hour, was standing a few feet away from the candelabra and was looking through the window at the Outside. He sighed softly.

The wintry ground out there, he knew, was covered with a thick blanket of snow. He knew this because he'd seen it when looking through the window during the day. (He rarely had a chance to go outside, not that this mattered much to him.) Even though it was dark out there, he could tell that the window was very, very cold indeed, because there was frost on it; the candles were causing some of the frost to condense into water vapor which gathered on the window like tiny, clear pearls... then trickled down like tear drops. Sometimes Zexion wished that he could cry – just to see what it would be like.

It wasn't because he was a Nobody, either; he had seen the Great Axel cry before (and he'd been caught and had to swear upon pain of death to not tell a soul, living or dead, about what he'd seen). He did not know why. It appeared that he was just... flat. He was a void in which emotions got swallowed. No matter how harshly he was teased, he never cried. Some of the other Castle inhabitants were rather cruel with verbal abuse just to see if they _could _make him cry, but he never did. He was a mystery to everyone.

He also couldn't see the point in having a "significant other." Axel had Roxas, and even the Superior had Saix – which Zexion found very disturbing. Zexion would rather be alone than be with other people, and this earned him the "loner" title – not that he cared; he assumed others were stupid, anyway. At times, though, he envied the others because they _were _able to feel these things, and he wasn't. He wished, sometimes, that he could experience this. Sometimes he wondered if he'd done this to himself – made it so that he couldn't feel.

He didn't notice when Marluxia crept up beside him.

"Good even –"

"Aaack!" Zexion interrupted, jumping a bit.

"Scare you?" Marluxia smirked.

"You _idiot_," Zexion accused, rolling his eyes and dusting his robe off – a sign of embarrassment.

"Yes, well, what are you doing up at this hour, anyway?"

"Thinking. I should be asking you the same question. Aren't you usually playing with your blasted flowers this time of night? What business do you have up here?" Zexion narrowed his eyes in self-defense.

"Now, now... no need to get defensive; I just came up here because I saw the light from the candles, and I was planning on exhausting them. However, now that I see you're up here..."

"Yes, well... fine."

"So what were you 'thinking' about?" Marluxia positioned himself beside Zexion, crossed his arms over his chest, and began looking out the window, as well. "Nice night," he commented under his breath, more to himself than to his companion.

"... Things. I... What do you think of communism?" Zexion asked, bringing up the first topic that came to his mind so as to circumvent talking about what he was really thinking about.

"Communism?" Marluxia raised his eyebrows. _That was... random._

"Yes. Communism. What do you think of it?"

"Well... it absolutely sucks, obviously. That's what I think of it."

"Well, yes, obviously, but... what do you think of the _theory_ of it? That everyone would be equal, and no class would be above any other class... I think it's a brilliant theory."

"The theory doesn't matter. What matters is what actually happens, and what _happens_ is that the damned government goes on too high of a power trip with it to make it even work properly. The theory's just there to make it sound like they're doing something good."

"I know. But at least _they_ have good intentions."

Suddenly, Marluxia summoned his scythe, acquired a cut-throat look on his face, and pointed the weapon at Zexion's throat.

"If you're insinuating _anything_ against the Superior, I can and will kill you. Do you understand me?"

"As you wish," Zexion replied in what sounded like a bored voice. Then, he furrowed his eyebrows as though he were thinking. "But why kill me when I am all ready the product of somebody's death?"

At this, Marluxia groaned and made the scythe disappear. He ran his hands through his hair.

"You know, I do not understand you. I try, but I can't. Nothing scares you, does it? I threaten to kill you, and you sound as though you just heard that there's going to be an Organization meeting. I just... I do not understand it. You're completely emotionless."

"I am a Nobody, Eleven," Zexion replied matter-of-factly, even though he knew that this answer was not a satisfying one.

"That doesn't cut it. Axel's cried before." Oh, shit. Zexion thought he hadn't told! Or... did Marluxia see him, too?

"Yes, well... perhaps I'm the only one. I do not know. Maybe Ienzo had emotional issues and I inherited them."

"Perhaps," Marluxia snorted. "At any rate... good God, it's freezing."

"... It's always freezing, Eleven."

"Not in spring."

"I stand by what I said. It's always freezing. Perhaps not in other worlds, but in this one, it is definitely always freezing. We cannot get out of it; the cold consumes all of us. We all get swallowed into it, and we cannot help it. It is an eternal winter."

Marluxia turned to look at Zexion, and Zexion had sensed this. He turned as well to prevent feeling awkward.

"All you know is winter... isn't it?" Marluxia asked softly, staring into Zexion's eyes.

"Yes. But don't worry about me; I'm perfectly – mmmnf!"

Zexion was interrupted by Marluxia kissing him. The latter wrapped his arms tightly about Zexion's back, and it took a few seconds, but Zexion kissed Marluxia back and wrapped his arms about Eleven's neck.

After pulling apart from the kiss, Marluxia rested his forehead against Zexion's and stared into his sapphire eyes.

"... You were right," Zexion murmured.

"Hmm?"

"It doesn't freeze in spring."


End file.
